


The Wolf

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, because the tags up top make it sound worse than it is, but little to no mentions of blood, swearing is a thing as well, there's physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In a bright beam of sunlight that had managed to filter its way to the ground stood a wolf. It had salt and pepper fur, with brown eyes strong and powerful and staring right at Kerry. The wolf didn’t move, keeping stern eye contact with Kerry. Oh, how he wanted to start running and never stop, but he felt frozen solid in the wolf’s gaze. Maybe his mother was right about the wolves of this forest beings spirits, because the wolf seemed to glow under the rays of sunlight. Wet spots of its fur shone like gold, giving the creature an eerie otherworldly feeling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to EJ for being an awesome beta.

“Mom, I really don’t get why you’re making me go to Grandma’s on foot when I could easily drive there.” Kerry complained as his mother continued packing some various things into a black backpack. “If she’s so sick, wouldn’t it be better for me to get there as quickly as possible?”

“She’ll be okay, even if you take your time. You getting there at all is what really matters.” Kerry’s mom smiled at him and handed him the bag. “As for why you’re walking, you’re always inside working on your computer. It would be nice for you to get out for a change. Use your leg muscles!”

Kerry huffed as he threw the backpack over his shoulder. Further protests about it were hushed. It didn’t matter that his Grandma lived neck-deep the woods. His mother assured him there was nothing much to worry about in the forest besides bears and wolves.

“Uh. Mom. I think bears and wolves are something to really worry about.”

His mother patted him on the head. The man was 18, and taller than her, but she still acted as if Kerry were her little baby. “Don’t worry. The wolves around here are special. You should know that by now.”

Kerry raised an eyebrow. “Special how exactly?”

Kerry’s mother smiled at him warmly. “The good ones, which there are plenty of, act as guardians. They respect humans that respect them. They’re basically forest deities, like spirits of the woods. I’ve heard of some even being able to transform.” Her blue eyes shone brightly as she spoke of the wolves. The ideas of magic and mystery took over her as the various myths of the forest came to her mind. Kerry thought it was almost sad she’d get lost like this, within her own little stories and made-up dreams. He used to think it was neat when he was a child, but he realized later on that she actually had a few mental issues and there wasn’t any kind of medication that could fix them without even worse consequences. That’s why she lived with Kerry, to make sure she was doing well.

When she was already this far into her fantasy, he had to play along. “Should I offer a wolf something if I run into one?”

She reached behind her and handed Kerry a woven basket with a checkerboard kerchief covering its contents. “Offer them a piece of bread. He or she won’t eat it, but they’ll understand that it was made orecisely for them. It will let them know you care.”

“Alright, I’ll do that.” He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek before heading for the door.

“Honey, wait.” She stopped him before he could go any further. A long crimson piece of fabric magically appeared in her hands, dangling all the way down to the floor. “It’s a little chilly for  your jacket, so take this. It’ll also make you look more threatening in the forest. To bears, at least.”

It was a hood and cape that snapped around the front of his chest. The fabric itself was beautiful, soft to the touch and slightly shimmery. Waves of light and dark rippled through it with the slightest movement. If Kerry was being honest, the garment itself wasn’t the best for protection against the weather, but it looked really cool. Especially since the red stuck out against his all-black ensemble. He thanked his mom and left, starting off on his venture.

The woods were spooky to say the least. The bark of the trees was black as charcoal, the light snow as white as illustrations of the lense-flared future everyone thought would be the 80’s. The sky, which should have been a dream blue of reflective waters, was darkened by the branches and clouds, making it a perpetual nightfall with stars optional. Even though Kerry walked the woods alone, he wasn’t afraid.

Well, that’s what he was telling himself.

He squeezed his basket with an iron grip, clutching it close to his chest. Every distant snap made him jump. The chirps of birds nearly made him scream. If Kerry was in shape, he would have already ran the entire fucking way to his Grandmother’s, while sobbing and screaming like a lost.

But he was a chubby man, and running was not an option.

A particularly loud snap to his right made Kerry stop dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his head toward the source of the sound, not wanting to see whatever horror was probably in store for him.

In a bright beam of sunlight that had managed to filter its way to the ground stood a wolf. It had salt and pepper fur, with brown eyes strong and powerful and staring right at Kerry. The wolf didn’t move, keeping stern eye contact with Kerry. Oh, how he wanted to start running and never stop, but he felt frozen solid in the wolf’s gaze. Maybe his mother was right about the wolves of this forest beings spirits, because the wolf seemed to glow under the rays of sunlight. Wet spots of its fur shone like gold, giving the creature an eerie otherworldly feeling.

“Uh. Hi there.” Kerry nervously said to the wolf. It’s ear twitched, so he assumed it heard him. “I… uh.. I hope I’m not trespassing.”

What the hell am I saying? Tresspassing? It’s a goddamn forest. If I’m trespassing anywhere, it’s probably on someone else’s property, not this wolf’s. Like the thing even understands me in the first place.

The wolf lowered it’s head slightly, still keeping it’s eyes trained on him.

Oh, right. The bread.

Kerry moved the kerchief on his basket aside and grabbed a small loaf of bread. He took a few steps forward, boots crunching the snow, stopping halfway between his original spot and the wolf’s, placing the loaf on the ground. “It’s uh. For you.” He backtracked, putting the same distance between them again.

Their staring contest continued even as the wolf took his turn approaching Kerry. Each step was careful, as if waiting for Kerry to make a move to harm him. It was observant, it’s eyes seeming to pierce Kerry’s very soul. When the wolf lowered its head to smell the bread, it looked almost as if it were bowing. It sniffed loudly a few times, its ears flicking from front to the sides.

The next moment, the wolf had plopped into a sitting position, head tipping straight back to howl to the skies above. The sudden actions from the creature made Kerry yell and fall over on his own rear. When he finally managed to pick himself back up, he noticed that the wolf, along with the bread, were gone.

That.. was incredibly weird.

Kerry brushed off the snow from his clothes. The wetness already soaked through his pants and cape. Sighing because there was nothing more he could do, he continued on.

He had walked for at least twenty minutes, the path ahead becoming barely visible the further he went. Actually… was he even on the path anymore? Kerry figured he might have gone off course after his encounter with the wolf. The tall, twisting trees seem even denser than he remembered. Panic began to rise in his chest, his heart thundering wildly as he worried about where he was. The beat pounded like drums in his ears, and he started shuffling further on carelessly.

The next thing he knew, Kerry felt something heavy plow into his side, knocking him over and into the snow once again. He yelped loudly as he crumpled to the ground. The basket flew out of his hands, hitting against a tree and spilling its contents all over the forest floor. At the same time he was being slammed into, an ear-shattering bang of metal rang through the air. Kerry looked down, and his breath hitched in his throat.

He had narrowly avoided losing his leg to an archaic bear trap. The rusted monster’s teeth stood tall, angry that they had missed their target.

“Holy… sh—” His voice shook, scared out of his mind.

Something cold that wasn’t snow touched his cheek and he almost swung at whatever had just touched him. Glancing over, his gaze met a pair of brown eyes.

It was the wolf.

The wolf had saved him.

“Hey there.” He smiled uncomfortably. “You checking to see if I’m okay?”

The wolf appeared to nod, as if understanding his words.

Kerry felt the need to reach out, slowly, toward the wolf’s head. The wolf hesitated, but then flattened its ears and let itself get petted. The fur felt majestically soft under Kerry’s fingers.

“Hey buddy, thanks for saving my ass.” Kerry said fondly.

The wolf gave Kerry one of those smiles that dogs can manage to pull off. It made Kerry’s heart flutter as if he were dealing with a pet. Then he realized that he was basically petting a god, and calmed himself immediately.

The wolf sensed this and shoved Kerry over in the snow again, as if telling him to relax and play a little. The wolf added to this by turning around and using his hind legs to kick snow in his direction. Laughing as he was splattered with snow, Kerry rose to his feet and starting throwing snow back at the wolf. The wolf caught the snowballs with his mouth and crunched them with triumph.

Are spirits usually this playful? Hell, are normal wolves ever this playful?

After getting himself nearly covered head-to-toe in snow, Kerry found himself laughing to the point where his lungs burned. He thanked the wolf for easing his worries by petting him again. The wolf seemed to enjoy that.

After they had calmed down, the wolf tugged at Kerry’s sleeve. After their moment, he trusted the wolf, despite how strange the situation was. He let the wolf lead him further through the forest. Hopefully it would be to his Grandma’s house.

Only ten minutes passed before something else happened. For something meant to be a simple trip, it was quickly turning into something straight out of his mother’s fantasies. Wolves, bear traps, and now something he never expected. Ever.

“Stop where you are!” A voice commanded from above them.

“Oh, Jesus.” Kerry commented as he looked toward the source.

A skinny man was standing on a low branch, one hand holding onto the trunk. He was wearing all black, several straps and pouches hanging from his body. A mask covered his face, but his dark eyes were still visible. Their color was so dark they mirrored that of the bark. His black hair, which was flowing with the wind, resembled the ruffled feathers of ravens. Despite how imposing he appeared, Kerry couldn’t help but think of him as some overdressed video game villain.

The stranger jumped from the tree and landed effortlessly in front of them. He stood straight, chest out and arms back.

The wolf flattened its ears and started snarling. Angry deep rumbling coming from the pit of its stomach as it bared its teeth. Kerry took the wolf’s reaction as sign to be concerned. Thankfully he did have training in various martial arts. You know, conveniently so. Kerry took one foot back and readied his stance.

The stranger sighed heavily before tossing his hands up in a careless gesture. “That’s a spirit for you, you can’t even trick them the slightest bit,” he said to no one in particular.

“W-who are you?” Kerry attempted to command the question, but he couldn’t help his voice stuttering and shaking.

The man laughed at Kerry’s cowardice. “I suppose I should tell you my name. You can call me Monty. Although I really don’t care, you can tell me your name.”

“It’s… It’s Kerry,” he answered. “Wh-What do you want?”

Monty pointed at the wolf. “Him. I’m a huntsman, and I want this pretty spirit here.”

Kerry squinted at him. “Don’t hunters usually have guns?”  

“Huntsman, not hunter.” Monty growled, obviously offended. “And I can’t exactly kill one of these creatures with bullets.”

Kill? Why does he want to kill this wolf? Kerry raked his teeth against his bottom lip. “Yeah, I don’t like the sound of that. Not only are wolves like, not huntable by law or something like that, I don’t want you killing my new friend here. Thanks.”

The wolf barked in agreement.

Monty cocked his head to the side. “Oh yeah? Too bad. You don’t get a choice in the matter. I’ll give you a moment to run away so I don’t have to kill you too.”

“Really?” Kerry gaped. “I can’t even figure out a reason why you’d want to kill me, or this wolf. Like, at all.”

“My reasons don’t matter. Now prepare to die.” Monty yelled before charging forward, golden bladed knives appearing in his hands. He chose a straight on attack, arms behind his head and launching down with force. He hit nothing but snow as the wolf dodged and skidded to the left. Kerry jumped forward with a kick that the huntsman easily block with his forearm. Throwing aside Kerry’s leg and upsetting his balance, Monty closed in and swung upward. The wolf tackled him at the last second, so the upswing barely grazed Kerry’s cheek. Kerry hissed from the pain but managed to stumble back far enough to dodge Monty’s second swing.

The wolf jumped on Monty’s back and bit him in the shoulder, sinking its teeth in deep. Monty cried out in pain, but pushed them both back into a tree, the force making the Wolf let go with a high-pitched yelp.

Monty spun around as the wolf slid down the trunk, aiming to strike beast’s gut. But Kerry pulled back Monty’s arm with his left hand, and turning his attention towards him. He got a punch in the face from Kerry’s right fist. He could feel the cartilage of the man’s jaw slipping into directions it shouldn’t be, and that made him smile maliciously.

Monty stumbled back, clamping one hand to his face to rub where he was hit, but keeping the other arm at the ready. The wolf went for another attack, but was swiftly kicked onto his side. Kerry felt his heart sink when he heard the creature make a horrible noise. Its body dragged through the snow from the kick, leaving a trail as it skid.

“No!” Kerry reached out toward the wolf. His focus on from the other man was gone long enough for both sides of his head to be slammed into Monty’s knee. The shock of the force made Kerry’s body go limp. He fell in a heap and Monty stood over him.

“I’ll take care of you first.” He said darkly, crouching down. He unsheathed a knife from his belt and wasting no time and readying himself. He gave no moment of evil monologue, poising the knife directly above Kerry’s neck. Kerry snapped his eyes shut, waiting for the clean slice to end everything and plunge him into eternal darkness.

Except it didn’t come.

He heard a loud snarl, and when he cracked his eyes open he saw Monty’s blade and the wolf’s jaw clamped around Monty’s arm. Nothing but fangs and wrinkled face trying to protect his new friend with everything he can.

“Got you.” Monty said triumphantly before flipping out a golden blade and plunging it straight into the middle of the wolf’s skull.

The wolf gave one last noise before his body slumped and stopped moving, teeth still clamped to Monty’s arm. Without a single ounce of respect for the wolf’s body, Monty pried its mouth open and let it drop to the ground.

“Nooooo!” Kerry screamed as loud as he could. Pushing himself off the ground and shoving Monty with his remaining strength, he got the huntsman to back away for a second.

“No. No! Noooo!” Kerry cried again. He didn’t know how or when he had bonded with this animal, this creature that was not a pet. He didn’t know when he had grown to care for it, or what made it care for him so much either. But Kerry knew that his heart was broken, shattered on the forest floor with the death of his friend. Kerry cradled the wolf head to his chest and didn’t attempt to hide the sobs. Big tears that rivaled Studio Ghibli films fell from his face as he mourned his loss.

“Why?” Kerry hiccupped, squeezing the body closer. “Why did you kill him? Why haven’t you killed me? You had an opening, and still do!”

Monty’s words were as cold as the snow Kerry was kneeling in. “It honestly doesn’t matter why I killed him. And I don’t have to kill you now because he’s dead.”

That was a pointless answer, and not one that Kerry wanted to hear. He felt the anger welling inside. His body was shaking, heartbeat irrational and heavy. Fistfulls of fur in clenched hands turned white as he squeezed the limp body in his arms even tighter.

With one last pet to the wolf’s head, Kerry gently placed it on the ground. He stood slowly, his back facing Monty. With one hand, he undid the clasp to his cape and laid it over his friend.

“I’m sorry. And thanks, I’ll tell grandma about you. Promise,” he whispered, wiping one last tear from his face.

He turned to Monty with a glare he hoped made the huntsman’s heart skip with fear. “Why are you still here?”

“I need to take the body with me.” Monty said flatly.

“Like hell you will!” Kerry shouted, stomping over and pushing Monty. Of course it didn’t do anything. The bastard barely shifted from the shove. “You need to take the body like you needed to take his life, right? Right?”

“Kerry, that thing was a monster—”

Kerry punched him in the jaw again. “Shut your damn mouth.”

Monty wiped his jaw and mouth again. “You only met that thing today! You have no idea what it truly is! That thing’s not a normal animal. I’m sure you figured that out.”

“That may be, but it was far from a monster!” Burning hot tears started streaming down Kerry’s face again.

Monty didn’t show any sign of emotion. “You’re just caught in an illusion because it was so nice to you and protected you. That thing would probably steal your soul without a second thought.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you, why?”

Monty sighed, knowing that there was no reasoning with the boy at this point. “Listen, if you want, Ican kill you if you want me to.”

A part of Kerry wanted to say yes. A part of him said that he wanted to die alongside the wolf. And he knew it was stupid and reckless to die for something he’d only recently met. Not to mention he still had to get to his grandma’s house, and back home to his mother. But his soul ached, like he had met his other half in the form of a wolf, and he wanted to lay down and die next to it.

“I… I don’t… I can’t die. Not yet.” Kerry answered.

“Then move on. Get out of here.”

Kerry stood firm. “I won’t.”

Monty’s patience had worn out. He drew a blade and pointed it at Kerry. “I said move on! I’ve given you long enough to leave. I’ve told you too much. The fact that I’m even letting you live is unheard of. Now leave before I plunge this blade in your neck!”

“I won’t!” Kerry repeated himself.

Monty sighed, “Fine. Then you leave me no choice.” He charged, sweeping in to close the gap as quickly as possible.

Kerry felt a quick breeze against his neck and saw a glint of light lodge itself in Monty’s shoulder, making the man recoil. It was one of Monty’s golden knives. But where could it have come from? Kerry pivoted around and met… someone new.

It was a man standing where the wolf was. A red hood clasped at the shoulders, a bare naked chest, and strange furry looking pants. He was skinnier than Kerry, but there was no hiding his abs. He had brown eyes and hair that seemed to defy gravity in a perfectly gelled faux-hawk. Kerry’s eyes locked on the trail of blood that was dripping from a deep-looking cut in the middle of the man’s forehead.

The man’s eye’s widened, and he yelled, “Look out!” He surged forward, and pushed Kerry to the ground, Monty’s blade replacing that space almost instantly. Time seemed to slow down as the new man grabbed Monty by the face and effortlessly threw him into a tree. Monty was thrown with so much force the tree snapped in half.

Monty slumped to the ground unconscious. It didn’t look like he was going to get up again for a long time. The huntsman was defeated.

This left Kerry with his mouth hanging open, staring at the new guy that was wearing his crimson hood. The man had come back after kicking Monty a few times to confirm he was honestly out cold. He smiled an incredibly warm grin and held out a friendly hand to help Kerry up.

Kerry stammered over himself. “Uh. Thanks. For that. For saving me. That. Yeah.”

The man reached across the gap between them and poked Kerry’s nose gently. “You’ve thanked me four times in a day now. That’s a little bit much, don’t you think?”

Kerry blanked, “I’m.. I’m sorry, have we met?”

The man chuckled. “Yeah buddy, we have.” He pointed his fingers up and for the first time Kerry noticed large furry ears protruding from the top of his head. They were salt and pepper colored, exactly like his furry pants.

“Wait… you’re..” Kerry trailed off.

“Yup. I’m the wolf that just died for you.” He grinned, “The name is Miles, nice to finally tell you my name.”

“Miles… the wolf.” Kerry tested out the name on his lips and then cracked a wry smile. “I’m surprised it’s not Miles the fox.”

Miles poked his bottom lip out in confusion. “A fox?”

Kerry waved his hand around, “Ah nevermind. Making a dumb reference. Anyway… why did you save me? Multiple times as a matter of fact? Why aren’t you dead?”

Miles sighed, but kept a smile, “Well, to keep this from getting really complicated. The reason I’m not dead is because I’m not exactly human, nor animal. And I’m not only a spirit either. Let’s just say I’m another being altogether. One step above. But close enough to human and animal to pass. Our kind all kinda came together in this forest and acted as guardians because we could. So, that blade he used wasn’t suited to kill me. And the reason I’m here for you… is… well… I thought you were cute. And you offered me bread, which, by the way, wolves don’t eat. At all. But it tasted good anyway.”

Kerry nodded along, listening closely. For a brief moment he wondered if his Mom knew all along he would meet Miles and that’s why he had to walk on foot. But as Miles talked, he realized exactly how cute he was in a human body. And then when Miles said that he was cute, he spluttered, blushing a dark pink.

Does this make me a furry?

“I— Okay. I’m glad you liked the bread! But I don’t think bread is worth saving my life over.”

Miles shook his head and placed both his arms on Kerry’s shoulders. “Well, considering how you stuck by me when he wanted to kill me, I wouldn’t say that was a mistake. I don’t think I would have survived without you. I mean that.”

Kerry was blushing even harder. “I— I didn’t do anything!”

“Dude, you punched him in the nose. Twice.”

“Yeah yeah,” Kerry tried to wave the compliment off, “So… uh… now what?”

Miles tilted his head like a dog does when it doesn’t understand. “What do you mean?”

“Do we do anything about him?” Kerry asked pointing to Monty, “And I still need to get to my grandma’s.”

“Nah. Don’t worry about that gross dude.” Miles reassured. He then rolled one hand off Kerry’s shoulder and folded their fingers together. “As for your grandma, I’d be more than happy to escort you there.”

Kerry gently squeezed their connected hands. “I’d like that. And maybe you could take me back home too.”

Miles threw his head back and chuckled, “Like I’d let you go alone? Fat chance.”

And the two walked the rest of the way to Kerry’s grandmother’s. The old lady was more than happy to see her grandson and his new -albeit shirtless- friend.

“How was the trip, dear?” She asked him sweetly. “Run into any wolves?”

Miles and Kerry exchanged knowing glances. “Indeed I did. They’re a lot sweeter than you’d think.”


End file.
